


Nightmare

by Electric_Butter_Slug



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Ficlet, Furry, Wolf Furry, furry fandom, wolf oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Butter_Slug/pseuds/Electric_Butter_Slug
Summary: A short ficlet written about one of my side OCs named Sketch





	Nightmare

Yet another long day of work comes to a close as the sun begins to rise. The night shift can be a brutal thing but seeing the sunrise everyday makes it almost worth it. The sun being up when I go to bed also feels safe.

The sun chases away the shadows. My inner demons are kept at bay.

But sometimes even the sun can't scare them away. The demons find their way to me still. Clawing across my slightly matted fur drawing the scars below to the surface. All the marks on my arms burn as though they were on fire as my shape provides the nourishment that the demons crave. 

"Stupid wolf," one calls to me today. It's going to be a bad week for the torture. I can tell far too well. 

The demon's inky black claws caress my muzzle as it winds around my throat, closing in slowly, cutting off my air. The Panic sets in as I feel it's weight on me. It's rancid breath in my ear reminding me that I am nothing. 

"No one would miss you if I devoured you right her, right now…" it taunts me and paralyzes me. It's completely correct. Those who I call my relatives have made it clear they would prefer if I weren't around.

"'Sketch needs serious help' they said. 'whats his problem?' they ask. But not even you know" the demon sits on my chest making it harder to breathe. I feel like I'm drowning in the growing shadow of it. I try to scream bit nothing comes out. I can feel what breaths I am taking getting shallower and more rapid. The panic will set in soon. The demon may even win this time

"It would be easier if you'd just let me win, Sketch," it taunts me.

"I'm just so tired of always fighting." I finally choke out as tears roll down my face. The demon latches on to that immediately.

"Then give up" 

And I almost do.


End file.
